cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumpy
'Jumpy '''is a psychopathic dingo, one of Jack Cat's minions and a supporting antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Background Jumpy used to be one of Robert Wooten's lab animals before his untimely demise. Jumpy was never picked for any of his experiments, he thought that Robert didn't think he was worthy enough to be tested on. Jumpy developed a strong hatred of Robert Wooten. He teamed up with PJ and Master Squeak who both weren't chosen for lab experiments and vowed revenge on Robert and the Wooten family. Luckily for Jumpy, PJ and Master Squeak, Robert and Giselle Wooten were both killed in a fire and Jumpy escaped the collapsing building along with PJ and Master Squeak. With Robert and Giselle dead, the only people Jumpy had to kill was Matthew and the Wooten family. He was hired by Professor Jack Cat who swore vengeance against Matthew for his "betrayal." Ever since, he became one of Jack Cat's most dangerous and evil minions. Personality Jumpy is shown to be very eccentric, violent, nasty, easily angered and literally jumpy, hence his name. Jumpy isn't exactly dim-witted or stupid, he's just very psychotic and crazy and sometimes when he gets a little too crazy during a mission, he was assigned to from Jack Cat, he'll fail the mission and will yelled and abused by Jack Cat. Jumpy is otherwise a loyal and helpful minion to Jack Cat. Just like Jackie (before he reformed), Jumpy is extremely vain, narcissistic and self-centered. He only cares about himself and his appearance on the inside. He loves to brag about how great he is, although when Jack Cat is mean and selfish, Jumpy's narcissism makes him angry since it's unnecessary. Although since he's a minion of an evil genius, his primary goal to help Jack Cat destroy the Wooten Gang and then rule the world and last but least become fabulously wealthy. Jumpy will do anything to become rich and powerful even if he has betray and then kill his friends. Jumpy proved to be a traitor to Jackie because in the episode, Turn Back Time he let Jackie take the blame for his actions and showed no remorse over it. Despite being psychotic and weird, he's extremely cunning and intelligent. He's a master thief as well, he's able to rob something that Jack Cat needs for his evil plans and then cover his tracks so the police or the Wooten Gang won't be able to figure out that he's responsible for it. Physical appearance Jumpy is an extremely lanky dingo with brown fur and slightly black spots and the only piece of clothing, he wears are black jeans. Appearances The Black Lion Jumpy serves as a supporting antagonist in the cartoon series along with PJ and Master Squeak. Before Jackie's redemption, Jumpy was mostly seen with him but in the present day, she's mostly seen with PJ. Trivia * Jumpy's personality and behavior is very similar to the Sonic villain, Zazz from the video game, ''Sonic Lost World. Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Jungle animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Henchmen Category:Thieves Category:African characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten Villains Category:Orphans Category:Time travelers